Grown Up Louds
About This is about Lincoln and his older sisters. Rules for edits! EDITS ARE MADE BY ME ONLY. THIS PAGE IS RESTRICTED FROM OTHER EDITS. The Santiago Kids Mary: She's a cute girl who likes bubbles and pizza with cheese. She also likes imagination. Max: He's a sneaky and kind of a spy kid. He's rude to Bobby and Lori. Every time he messes up, Lori gives Max a time out for 15-40 minutes. Louis: An intelligent and well-rounded boy. He's smart and gets an A on everything. But he's Bobby's little helper at his taxes, bills and other things more important. Laura: She's kind of a French kid and she likes to paint. Every episode, Laura shows her parents her wonderful and artistic genius. She never stops. She helps Lori with everything. She even plays in her food creates abstract art. She's embracing the arts. Characters Lori (age 24): She's an teacher and Married to Bobby Santiago. Leni (age 25): She's a college student and a dating woman with Austin Mitzvah. Luan (age 17): High School Senior. An actor of every school play. Luna (age 18): College Freshman; a rock soloist on Baytown College Newspapers. Lynn (age 14): Middle Schooler (8th grade) A member of the Washington Middle School football team Lucy (age 13): Middle Schooler (8th grade) A fortune teller after school Lincoln (age 12) Middle Schooler (6th grade) Joined Chess Club for after school Episodes (Season 1) (1998) Memoirs of A Loud (August 16) Lori's Career (August 16) Fast and Furious Lynn (August 17) Laugh Out Loud (August 19) Lynn's Diary (August 19) Lori Moves Out (Part 1 and 2) (November 6) Teacher Lori (November 11) Lori's Kids (December 20) Episodes (Season 2) (1999) Mama Lori Knows Best (January 2) Kid's Best Friend (January 5) - Mary has her very first friend named Mylie. But something happens when Mylie likes the house that she wants it. Learning The Lesson (January 6) - It's the first day of school for the kids to Valerie M. Rich Elementary. The Student of the Month/The Japanese Tradition (January 12) Lincoln is voted Student of the Month and people is making fun of him. Clyde would help him./Laura's class is having Culture Day at school and Osaka is invited to the Santiago's residence. Lynn's Graduation Test/The 3 Month Itch (February 1) Lynn and Lucy are struggling to pass the test in order to graduate./Lynn Sr. Is at the Santiago home for about 3 months and the sisters and mother misses him. The Royal Woods Court/Lack of Food (February 4) Lori's friend Bailey is put under arrest for framing Bobby at stealing her TV./The Santiagos argue who gets the food first but they run out of some. The Art Museum/The Doctor Appointment (February 8) The Santiagos are going to the museum for Laura's famous Work of Art award./Max is afraid of getting his shot. But the family is looking over him. Episodes (Season 3) (2000-2001) Mary's in Love/Lincoln and Lynn (June 6)- Mary is in love with a mysterious boy./Ronnie Anne and Lynn wants to be Girl Power siblings, but Lincoln hates Lynn being intrested. The Private Smart Organization (June 30th)- Louis secretly joins a teenage nerd club and they take advantage of him. The Last Episode (July 19th)- The Louds decide to go with Lori and Bobby's family/kids on holiday. Movies The Santiagos Goes Chinese (2001) The Loud House Movie: The Original (1991) The Loud House Movie: Italian Vacation (Sequel) (2010) Seasons 1-3 Airing 1998-2001 (3-4 years)